The present invention is directed to a bundled hybrid ribbon cable, particularly to the unique shielding member therein to provide electro-magnetic interference (EMI) shielding between the power conductors and signal conductors, which conductors are typically aligned in parallel fashion within the ribbon cable.
In an effort to improve the electrical system and capabilities of newly constructed homes, for example, particularly in the use of built-in communication, alarm and entertainment systems, it was necessary to develop a hybrid branch cable that included both power conductors and signal or data conductors, the latter for controlling the system.
The signal wires are separate from the 60 hertz 110 volt power conductors present in the same cable. In U.S. Pat. application, Ser. No. 07/298,528 there is disclosed a configuration in which a plurality of signal conductors are included in the same bundle cable with 110 volt 60 hertz power conductors. That configuration employed a specific bundling configuration in an attempt to reduce the interference between the 60 hertz power conductors and the data conductors or signal conductors. However, that configuration proved inadequate to shield power conductors from radiated and conducted emission. Therefore, it became clear that some shielding means or mechanism was necessary between the conductors, and further to protect against external conductive and radiated emissions.
It was further discovered that to render a bundled cable a viable alternative to a plurality of discrete wires, means had to be found to terminate the cable to a convenience center outlet forming the access means to the system. U.S. Pat. application, Ser. No. 07/400,315 discloses a cable tap configuration used with a cable of the type depicted in copending application Ser. No. 07/298,528. However, copending application Ser. No. 07/400,315 only discloses a cable tap configuration for establishing electrical connections to power and signal conductors in a bundled ribbon cable. No provision is made for use whereof this cable tap with a cable, where such cable employs a shield extending along the length of the cable.
In actual practice, this cable must be installed within a house and at a certain location a splice must be made between two sections of the cable. The most advantageous location for such a splice is at the individual convenience centers where access can easily be had to the cable. In U.S. Pat. application, Ser. No. 07/532,463 there is disclosed a splice configuration for use with hybrid bundled cable. However, that development does not show any means for using that cable tap and the cable clamp with a cable having a shield.
It was not until the present invention that a means was found to provide the necessary shielding, whereby one could effectively employ a bundled hybrid cable. The features of this invention will become more apparent from the description which follows.